Objective Love
by Bella.Barbaric
Summary: Bella and her Mom move, a lot. So she tries not to get tied down by anything, it's easier that way. But when she falls for sexy Edward Cullen, it forces her to confront her feelings, will she see what she has to gain by making roots? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

How I hated this. The removal vans who came and took everything away to a new place, because my Mom 'didn't feel complete'. This is what she claimed every time we moved, I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever 'feel complete'. And as long as she didn't, we moved again, to a new town, sometimes only a few miles away, sometimes across to the other side of the country.  
Every time we were about to move, my Mom would take the massive map she'd had ever since I could remember, and chose a town name that 'spoke to her' and we'd move there, no question. When I was a kid, I begged my Mom to let me chose, she never let me and in the end I learnt to just go along with it, that was the easiest way.

We had moved eighteen times now, the longest we'd ever stayed in one place so far was six months, the shortest was two weeks. That was thing, you never knew with my Mom, she could claim she loved a place one week then hate it the next. She had to 'get a feel' for a certain place then she decided whether to stay.

This process was worse for me when I was a kid, I registered for school, made friends, then we moved. I used to cry my eyes out each time, not wanting to leave my 'best friends'. I'd stay in touch with them for a bit then they'd conveniently 'forget' to write. As I got older, I found a solution to this problem. I didn't make friends anymore, I got to a school and just became somewhat invisible, it was easier than making friends then leaving them. By doing this, I remained clinical, objective, unattached to anyone, no one to miss me when Mom and I disappeared, and no one for me to miss. I never got tied down.

It was just Mom and me. My dad had died while my Mom was pregnant with me, since then, my mom had never stayed in one place for more than six months.

This time, the nineteenth time we'd moved, we were moving to Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the continental US. Fabulous. Whenever we moved, I always hoped that my Mom had chosen somewhere sunny, I hated cold and rain, it never failed to get me down. The sun made me feel happy, safe.

You might ask how we had the money to move around so much, and the truth was, we didn't. Dad had left us a huge amount in his will, and it was running out, fast. Not that my Mom cared. I was the one who read the bank statement, the only thing that followed us each time we moved, I had tried to tell my mom that we didn't have the money to keep on like this, but she never listened, she just said "Bella, don't be silly, we'll be fine." So we kept moving, Mom didn't care about the consequences, she didn't care about how the constant moving affected me. I'd never get into a college now, my school work was uprooted every time we moved.

But still, as soon as I was eighteen, I was getting a permanent place of my own, far away from my Mom and her stupid moving complex. I had been saving up for my own place since I was thirteen years old, I'd realized at the time, that if I didn't, I'd be moving around with my Mom for the rest of my life. That would not happen. It was enough to make anyone save every penny they had. I got temporary jobs in every town we went to, putting every penny I earned into my bank account, ready and waiting for the day I turned eighteen. I had kept track of housing markets since I was thirteen too, just in case I suddenly realized I didn't have enough. There was only one place, I wanted to move to.

It was a small town outside Phoenix in Arizona, called Cave Creek, that was where I was going to buy my own place. The eleventh time we'd moved, we'd driven through that tiny town, and I'd thought it was the most beautiful place on earth. I'd live there for the rest of my life, I would never move, ever.

Anyway, that was the future, back to the present. It was my first day at Forks High, I had my schedule and was off to my first lesson which was English. I kept my head down as the teacher introduced me to the class. I had, over the years, developed a technique for starting in a new school, you keep your head down, answer the too-curious students with one syllable answers and wait till they become bored with you. It never failed.

I didn't make any eye contact with anyone as I walked to the seat the teacher had given me at the back. I was all too aware of the staring eyes on me, but that was another rule of starting in new school, you didn't acknowledge the starers, that made them think you wanted to talk to them.

The lesson past and I knew, from personal experience, that the end of the first lesson was the worst bit of the first day, once the teacher had called out to tidy up, the whole class wanted to talk to you, wanting to know where you came from, who were you, why did you move, the tedious and endless questions that they 'needed' to know' the answers to, I hated this bit, why couldn't they just leave me alone?

A baby-faced blonde boy was the first to talk to me. "Hey, I'm Mike, do want me to show you to your next class, Isabella?" He asked, using my full name which I hated, but that was what the teacher introduced me as, so that was how everyone in this class would know me.

"It's Bella, actually, and I'll be fine, thanks." I answered with a small amount of venom of my voice which he was oblivious to.

He smiled, "Bella, then. What's your next class?"

"Gym."

"I can show you there." He said. Did he not hear say I'd be fine?

"I think I can find it."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I lifted my bag up as the bell rang and pushed my way to the door, before anyone else could start a conversation with me.

I walked unwillingly to the big corrugated iron-topped building that had to be the gym, I always hated gym, no matter what school I went to, I hated gym. Running around hurting myself was not my idea of fun.

More introductions at the start of the lesson and I had to borrow the school's smelly kit. I'd never had my own gym kit, there was no point, seeing as I'd be off to a new school with new kit faster than you could say athletics.

I endured the lesson, dressing quickly, glad to be out of there.

Forks High had an odd timetable where we had lunch after second period. The dinner hall was apparently just the normal school hall with tables and chairs spread out along the buffed wooden floor.

I got a cheese salad sandwich, and sat on an empty table, ignoring Mike when he shouted for me to sit on his table, even if I did want sit with someone, unbelievably, he would not be who I would chose to sit with.

I was lost in my thoughts, wondering how long we'd stay in this town, thinking about the last school I'd been in when a voice said, "Excuse me, this is _our_ table." I looked up to see a stunning blonde girl, she looked like a supermodel. If I was bothered about how I looked, which I wasn't, my self-esteem would be in tatters just looking at her. She stood next to my seat expectantly.

"Sorry, I'll just move then." I muttered, picking my sandwich up from the table and bag from the back of the plastic seat.

A new voiced chimed, "No Rose, she can sit with us." A tiny, pixie-like girl sat down next to me. Her deep black hair was cropped short, sticking out around her elfin face, "Hi, I'm Alice! You must be the new girl. You can sit with us." She said as I stood up.

"No, it's okay. I'll sit over there..." I trailed off as I saw the hall was now full, no where to sit.

Alice smiled at me, "Really, sit here." She told me, and reluctant as I was, I had to sit here. This was not part of the plan.

"What's your name?" Alice asked, pulling a box of cold pasta out of her obviously designer bag.

"I'm Bella Swan." I took a bite out of my sandwich, somewhat awkwardly.

The gorgeous blonde girl sat across from us, filing her nails, at least she wasn't overly curious about me. She seemed to be taking the attitude I wished everyone would, indifferent, not interested, everything would be so much easier if everyone was like that.

"That's Rosalie, by the way." Alice told me, and the girl, Rosalie, didn't look up even when Alice said her name, "So, Bella, where did you move from?"

"Georgetown, Indiana." I told her, automatically, these were the questions you got everywhere.

She looked shocked, "That's a long way to travel, don't you think?"

I shrugged, "I've traveled furthur." I told her honestly. That was a comparatively short distance to travel to other journeys I had.

Two boys walked over to the table then. One was huge, a serious body-builder, with dark curls and blue eyes, the other a bit leaner, with honey-coloured hair and blue-grey eyes.  
The big guy sat next to Rosalie and immediately kissed her, and the other sat next at Alice and looked into her eyes, but their moment still felt as though I was intruding on them by watching so I looked away.

"Who's this?" The big guy indicated to me once he was done with Rosalie.

"This is Bella Swan, she just moved here from Indiana." Alice announced, "Bella, this is Emmett," she pointed to the big guy, "And this is Jasper." She pointed to the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you." Emmett grinned, shaking my hand so hard that I thought it might fall off in his grip.

"You too." I said.

This was going against the grain, I shouldn't be sitting here, I should be alone, how was I supposed to remain clinical if I was already on my way to making friends? I didn't want to hurt their feelings, but I didn't want the pain of leaving behind friends like I had in other towns.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked, then shot me a look and explained, "My brother."

Emmett half-smiled,"Where do you think?"

Then the whole table said "With the Bitch Troll."

I saw Emmett smirk at my confused expression, "The Bitch Troll, otherwise known as Lauren Mallory, is Edward's girlfriend and as you've probably guessed, she is a prime Bitch Troll" He said this so matter-of-factly I had to laugh.

"Speak of the devil." Rosalie muttered, and I turned to where she was looking, only to see the the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. He had effortlessly sexy mussed bronze hair, bright green eyes that were dazzling even from this distance, the sculptured jawline you only saw on movie stars, perfect alabaster pale skin and a six pack emphasized by the snug white t shirt he wore. He had a face and body so perfect even Robert Pattinson paled in comparison. I couldn't help but stare as strolled towards us, smiling crookedly.

"Wow, I feel so honoured, _the _Edward Cullen has graced us commoners with his presence." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Rose." His voice was like velvet and honey, "I'm not staying anyway. Alice have you got any money, I forgot mine." He asked her, with a angelic smile, she handed over some coins with a sigh, "Thank you!" He grinned then looked at me. Those eyes, they should have a government health warning, I thought

"Who's the girl?" He asked Alice, a bit rudely.

"This is Bella, Bella, this is my idiot brother, Edward."

He grinned directly at me, "Hey."

"Edward! Don't you have a Bitch Troll of a girlfriend to get back to?" Alice asked, indignantly. He rolled his shockingly green eyes then winked at me.

"See you around, Bella." He said softly before turning and sauntering off the way he came. My cheeks were flaming, my heart racing in my chest.

"Take no notice of my idiot brother, Bella." Alice sighed.

A little too late for that...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

**Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

I was now on my way to biology, which was ,thankfully, the last lesson of the day. I walked into a room with black-topped tables and fluorescent lights. The customary introductions followed, making me feel like a exhibit in a zoo as I walked to the one remaining seat in the room, next to a guy with bronzeish hair.

Edward had his head on his arms, resting on the desk, obviously not paying attention. I pulled the stool next to him back with unnecessary force, just to announce my presence. He looked up, startled, and then grinned at me.

I tried to ignore him, but I was well aware of his eyes on me. The teacher was droning on about chromosomal pairs, and I couldn't concentrate on the subject, biology was never something I was good at, it just didn't make sense to me, plus talking about veins and blood sometimes made me dizzy. I remembered a time when, a couple of schools ago, I'd had to go out, just because people were talking about blood, I didn't deal well with bodily functions.

A screwed up paper ball hit me on the shoulder and I picked it up, Edward grinned.

I unfurled it, and it read _Hey, I don't think we were properly introduced before, I'm Edward._

I raised a eyebrow at him and wrote back, _Bella. Pleasure. _I threw it back to him. I saw him grin at it out of the corner of my eye.

_I can give you that, if you know what I mean ;). _He'd written. I held back a laugh. Was he flirting with me? I smiled in disbelief, forgetting my own rules about trying to be invisible to everyone, it seemed to be impossible in this school. I quickly scribbled back:  
_Excuse me, haven't you got a girlfriend? _I chucked it at him.

_That can be sorted. Your place or mine? _I saw him silently laughing as he wrote it, and I couldn't help but grin stupidly.

I remembered some pick up line comebacks. _ Both. You go to yours, I'll go to mine :) _ I wrote back.

He gave me a look of mock-hurt, his perfect face frowning, and started writing again, W_here have you been all my life? _

I chuckled, more dodgy pick up lines. Two could play at that game. _Hiding from you._

_I would go to the end of the world for you. _He wrote to me.

_But would you stay there? _I gave it back, and he laughed out loud, forgetting we were in a almost silent classroom, apart from the teacher's droning voice. Everyone turned to look at us and our guilty expressions. We looked at each other and both our expressions said: "Oh shit."

"Mr Cullen and Miss Swan! what's so funny?" The teacher, Mr Banner boomed, striding purposefully to our table and picking up the note, examining it, "Passing notes, are we? Perhaps you'd like to read them to the class, Mr Cullen."

And Mr Banner made Edward read it out, I've never been so embarrassed in my life. My cheeks were bright red as everyone stared. There went my invisibility. I looked down, avoiding the staring eyes. I was mortified by the attention, it went against the grain.

"That'll teach you not to pass note in my class, unless they are lesson-related." Mr Banner told us with a proud expression, walking somewhat smugly back to the front of the class. I glared daggers at his back, mentally cursing him and the other too-interested eyes in the room

"Sorry." Edward mouthed to me, smiling, I grinned, showing him I didn't mind too much.

Before we knew it, it was the end of the lesson and everyone was packing up, talking about the new girl and Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get you in trouble on your first day." Edward apologized, a tentative smile on his face.

"It's fine, honest." I smiled back.

He sighed, "Lauren's gonna kill me." He groaned, rubbing his face.

"Was she in that class?" I asked as we were walking out the classroom door together. I didn't know what she looked like, but I had unconsciously imagined a blonde-haired, blue-eyed supermodel with mile-long legs in a lycra cat-suit, like a James Bond movie girl. According to Alice and the others she was a rich Bitch, spoiled brat kind of girl, that you get in every school.

"No but her henchmen were. They'll report back to her." I felt sorry for him, it was partly my fault, and he was going to incur the Bitch Troll's wrath.

"Sorry"

"It's fine." We walked down the corridor slowly, towards the glass doors that led to the parking lot, "So, how come you moved from your last school?" He changed the subject, and I sighed.

"My Mom moves if she doesn't like a town." There was no point in making up a story, it would be less effort to tell him the truth.

"So how many times have you moved?"

"This is the nineteenth time." I told him with a sigh, his perfect green eyes widened, and he had the expression everyone took when I told them how many times Mom and I moved. Everyone was always disbelieving and pitying when I told them, they think I must be seriously messed up, having to moved so much, and I supposed, to a certain extent, I was messed up. It takes it's toll on you, having to move so much, never having a proper place to call home, changing your whole life to suit your Mother's whim. I don't think my mother ever thought about me when she decided we were moving, that hurt, she was really selfish in that respect, but I did love my Mother, she brought me up well, given the circumstances.

And in the end it didn't matter too much, in a few months, my eighteenth birthday, I would never have to move again, I'd have my own place in a beautiful town in sunny Arizona. I sighed, thinking of the dry plants and cacti in Cave Creek, the craggy, rough mountains I remembered so well, even though we'd only driven through that town once, I remembered every detail of it.

Edward's voice brought me back to rainy Forks, Washington, "Nineteen times?! Seriously?!"

"Yup." I said lightly.

"But why?" He said it as though nobody ever moved house.

I sighed, "Like I said, if my mother doesn't like a town, we move again."

He eyed me carefully,"Don't you get a say in it?"

I laughed once without humour, "If I got a say in it, I'd still be in Florida, where I was born. My mom decides when we go and where we go. She chooses a town, we move. That's how it works."

"Why don't you say no?" he asked simply, I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Say no."

"I can't-" I started before he cut me off.

"Say no? Why not? It's your life she's affecting as well, it's only fair you should get a say in where you live." He made it sound so simple, as though my Mom would listen when I told her I didn't want to move.

"She's my Mom, I have to move where she does, until I'm eighteen." I told him irritably, it was kind of obvious, I was still a minor in the eyes of the law, even though I was probably more mature than my mom would ever be, in her head she was still nineteen years old, when she met my Dad, and fell pregnant with me.

He clearly didn't understand my situation, "But even though she's your Mom, she should still let you have some say in where you live."

I was getting angrier with him, he didn't know me, he didn't have a clue. "She's has always decided, if she wants to move, we move, End of."

"Don't you ever try to resist?" He asked, and it felt as though he was looking down on me. That did it for me, I glared at him, it felt as though the heat of my anger should physically burn him.

"Why are you pretending like you know anything about my life? You don't have a clue, about me or my Mom!" I stormed off towards my truck, I heard him call my name, but I ignored him, I hoped his stupid girlfriend did give him a hard time, he deserved it. Stupid, gorgeous, arrogant jerk.

As I drove home, it started to rain heavily, and this only put me in a worse mood, I was fuming from Edward's stupid assumptions about my life, who the hell was he to judge my life when he didn't know me? I glared out the windshield at the raindrops covering it, tapping the roof thousands of times, the clouds were thick, grey and menacing, it was all their fault I decided, then I realized that I, unfortunately, could not blame the weather for the complete ridiculousness of my crazy life.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, I've been stuck for ideas for this one, but I think I know where it's going now.  
Thanks for the kind reviews, and keep on reviewing, please?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if anything, it owns me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was still smarting over Edward's comments as I bounded up the stairs to our new flat, pulling out my heavy keys. I liked to keep all the keys from every house we lived in, I put little labels on each one, stating the city and state. Collecting the keys had become a habit, like keeping photograph, these keys were memories of my childhood; as cheesy as it sounded, these keys were part of me.

I found the latest key on the chain and stuck it in the keyhole. I pushed the door open.

"Mom, I'm back." I closed the door behind me, "Mom?" Throwing my bunch of keys in the air, I walked around to find my Mom.

I could hear the sound of a motivational exercise video in the living room _"Work those hips girls, 1, 2, 3, 4!"_ I rolled my eyes as I rounded into the room, my mom was on an exercise mat, trying fruitlessly to copy the woman on screen. I sighed, exercise DVD were her one weakness in life, she loved them, even though, like me, she didn't have any rhythm at all.

I bounced onto the sofa with a big sigh, and my mom finally turned to me. "Hey Honey!" She shouted over the too loud TV, "How was your first day?"

"Great." I murmured, sarcasm coating my voice, she put a hand to her ear, signalling that she couldn't hear me, "Fabulous, like they all are!" I shouted back, trying to get my sarcasm through, and then I looked away.

I saw her frown out of the corner of my eye, and reach down to pause the DVD. She plopped onto the sofa beside me. I kept my eyes determinedly in the other direction. She stroked my hair softly, "Oh Honey, I know it's hard for you, all this moving about, but I promise you this, we_ will_ settle down soon." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, this was the classic line she said every time we moved.

"Okay Mom." Was my classic reply. I said it this time and we sat there for a moment, not moving or saying anything. She then jumped up and held her hand out to me, smiling brightly. I just stared at her, confused.

"Me and you are going to do this exercise video together." I gave her a look and she looked at me pleadingly, "Come on Bella, I feel like I never see you, you're always in your room."

"Mom, I don't think-"

She gave me puppy dog eyes, "Please? For me?"

I was prepared to give her a long speech as to why I resolutely refused to partake in her exercise video work out, how they didn't work anyway, how I had two left feet and could not keep to a beat to save my life.

I refused to embarrass myself, even if it was in the comfort of the flat.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ten minutes later, Mom and I were standing on the exercise mats, limbering up for the first exercise. I couldn't believe I was doing this, where was my resolute speech now? Still, I knew my Mom would appreciate this time I spent with her now, she was right, I usually just holed up in whatever bedroom I was in after school, wherever we went. And it would keep my over active mind off Edward Cullen.

_"Right girls, let's get ready to work off those calories!"_ The over-tanned, already stick-thin presenter said enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but laugh as my Mom shouted "Yeah!" She always got so into these things.

As the music started and the group of women on the screen we pranced about, both of us showing no rhythm at all, and probably annoying the people next door. After it was over we collapsed in fits of laughter on the sofa, laughing at our lack of ability to follow the simple steps, and our 'freestyle' routines.

It was one of the few moments we truly felt like mother and daughter just having fun.

**xxxxxxx**

The next morning I woke up with a discontented sigh, hearing and seeing the rain battering the small window of my room. Grudgingly, I lifted my body out of the all-too-soft duvet and rubbed my face. All that dancing around last night had done me in, my legs ached. I got up and went to my suitcase full of neatly folded clothes.

I chose a knitted lace and stud top, black denim leggings, brown brogues, an ivory coat and my brown satchel that went with just about anything. I liked to look good, but I liked simple clothes, pastel colours and simple details, bright colours were not me. Maybe I liked nondescript clothes because I liked to blend in, I mused over this as I walked down the short hall way to the kitchen.

My mom never got up before ten, so I watched morning TV on my own while eating a granola bar for my breakfast until it was time to leave.

I had to catch the little trolley bus that ran through this town to get near to the school, then I'd have to walk from there. Great.

Once off the crowded trolley, I pushed the button on my umbrella and it shot up. I took a deep breath and walked up to the tiny school with the most self-confident swagger I could master. I would not let anyone, including Edward Cullen, get me down today.

The morning passed without incidence, people tried to small talk with me but I ignored them mostly, or just gave them one syllable answers till they got bored. It was at lunch that the day got interesting.

Walking into the dinner hall, my eyes were, for some reason, immediately drawn to Edward Cullen, (I rationalized that it was because of his unusual hair colour) He stood with a dyed platinum blonde girl, but immediately looked at me as I came in. The girl looked at where he was looking and said something to Edward, pointing at me.

And before you could say peroxide she was storming/tottering over to me in her heels. I assumed this was the famous Lauren Mallory, Edward's 'Bitch Troll' of a girlfriend. She wasn't even that pretty, nowhere near the Bond girl styli, lycra-catsuit wearing babe I'd imagined, though her denim skirt was as tight as lycra. Hardly practical, I mused, in this weather.

She wore too much foundation and her eyebrows looked like train tracks, too close together and drawn on heavily. She came to a halt in front of me and I'm sure her face would have been angry looking, if it wasn't so caked in make up that she couldn't actually move her features much.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward walk over too, an apologetic expression on his angel face, but I was determined not to acknowledge him, not just yet anyway.

"You! You little-" She started and her voice was high pitched and nasal all at the same time, "I don't know who you think you are, new girl, but keep your slutty, minx hands off my man!"

Now, I was not one to regularly get into arguments, but when I did I was hot-headed and stubborn, and usually, undefeatable; my Mom said it was a trait I'd inherited from my Dad. I took a step towards her, with a mocking smirk on my face. She was several inches taller than me in her heels, but I had something that made me much more intimidating. Gumption.

"God, you actually think I'm threatened by you? You're even stupider than you look, aren't you?" I said, still grinning like I'd already won. By this time most of the hall was watching this scene unfold, but I didn't care. Lauren was a bit slow on the uptake, and I don't think she realized what I meant. She stamped her foot angrily, "Aww... don't stamp your little last season Prada shoes at me, honey." I said sarcastically, a mock-hurt look on my face.

"Don't you talk to me like that! Eddie tell her!" She shouted, but from a swift peek I knew Edward was far too entertained to defend his girlfriend.

I laughed in her face, "And for the record, _Babes, _I couldn't be less interested in 'your man'" I made quotation marks with my fingers, "he's an arrogant bastard and you're a stuck up bitch. You really do make a perfect couple!" Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, speechless, "By the way, since you didn't ask, my name's Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you. " I feigned a look of shocked remembrance, "Oh, isn't that what 'your man' said he could give to me? I think it was."

She stood there, her grey eyes bulging. Then some random person shouted, "Lauren Mallory got told by the new girl!" And soon they were all chanting it. She looked around at them and exhaled sharply, and tottered off, in shame I presumed and hoped.

"Bye Babes!" I shouted after her in a sickly sweet voice, basking in my victory. Adrenaline pumping in my veins, I looked at Edward who was still standing ten foot in front of me, smiling with laughter in his lovely bright eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked, somehow, proud of me. I allowed him a small smile of victory before heading to get my lunch, happily now.

Random people congratulated me on the way, it seemed a lot of people didn't like Lauren.

I wondered what Edward would say to me in Bio. I couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one, it's good fun to write Bella confident.**

**Question: Shall I do an EPOV of the Bella/Lauren argument going into the biology bit next chapter?**

**Bella's outfit on my profile.**

**As much as I love story alerts and the like, can I have some reviews please?**

_Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to the respective owners_

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bella :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- EPOV**

It was lunchtime, and I was feeling the wrath of my girlfriend for flirting with Bella in bio. I wasn't in any of Lauren's lessons in the morning so her screeching had to wait till lunch. I still wasn't sorry for doing it though, it was too fun. I tuned Lauren out while she whined about how I was hers, I didn't start listening till she said, "I'm going to give this Bella girl a piece of my mind when I see her, bet she's a slut, flirting with other people's boyfriends!"

Bella didn't deserve that, not on her second day, "Lauren, it was my fault, we were just messing around, it meant nothing." I was trying to placate her so she wouldn't approach Bella, but this only made her more mad.

"Why are you sticking up for her?!" She wailed, I sighed inwardly as she ranted again. Why did I put up with this? Sometimes I didn't know why I was with Lauren. She used to be very attractive, she was a natural lightish blonde but she'd dyed it platinum with a cheap dye set, making it stringy and dry. She used to have lovely pale skin but she ruined it with tanning products. She used to be kind and generous but now she was, admittedly, a bitch.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Bella had just walked into the canteen, she looked straight at me, and I had to admit, she looked gorgeous. Her clothes were simple but still effortlessly stylish. Her long chocolate hair swirled around her pale face.

Lauren followed my eye line, and put two and two together before I could stop her. She stormed over to Bella. I sighed and followed her over, ready to stop anything that broke out. I looked at Bella apologetically, but she took no notice of me.

"You! You little-" Lauren spluttered angrily, I watched Bella's reaction carefully, "I don't know who you think you are, new girl, but keep your slutty, minx hands off my man!"

Bella, surprisingly, didn't look in the least bit bothered by Lauren, and I could see humour in her lovely eyes, she took a threatening step closer to Lauren "God, you actually think I'm threatened by you? you're even stupider than you look, aren't you?" She laughed in her face, Lauren stamped her foot, obviously not expecting that Bella would put her down, "Aww.. don't stamp your little last season Prada shoes at me, honey!" I laughed silently at Lauren's expression, this was impressive stuff.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Lauren was trying to salvage her dignity and respect for the watching audience of the canteen and failing, "Eddie tell her!" She wailed, but I was still laughing.

"And for the record, _babes,_ I couldn't be less interested in _'your man'_" Her fingers were quotation marks in the air, "he's an arrogant bastard and you're a stuck up bitch. You really do make a perfect couple!" Lauren's mouth opened and closed like a fish, for once completely speechless, "By the way, since you didn't ask, my name's Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you. " Bella feigned a look of shocked remembrance, "Oh, isn't that what 'your man' said he could give to me? I think it was."

Lauren didn't react for a few gratifying moments, and the hall was silent in admiration and respect for Bella, then to break the silence, someone shouted, "Lauren Mallory got told by the new girl!" it went around the hall and soon enough everyone was chanting it.

Game, set and match to Bella.

Lauren stormed away, she wasn't used to being put down, especially not in front of everyone. "Bye Babes!" Bella shouted after her in a sickly sweet tone, clearly enjoying her victory. I grinned, Bella was really something. Even Rosalie couldn't quite match how Bella had just shamed Lauren. Bella allowed me a small but radiant victorious smile and I felt truly dazzled.

She swaggered over to the lunch bar. I watched her for a few minutes, smiling. I turned to go and join the others at our table. All of them were laughing.

"I'm liking Bella more and more, Jesus, that was entertaining!" Emmett boomed, before he saw me, "Eddie, you just got called an arrogant bastard in front of everyone!" He laughed.

I smiled and sat down in the empty seat, even Rose looked impressed at Bella's show.

"So, why was Lauren shouting at Bella in the first place?" Alice asked, after they'd all calmed down somewhat.

I sighed, not really wanting to share this particular story, "Long story."

Alice looked suspicious, but didn't question it further.

**xxxxxx**

Lunch passed quickly, and soon I was on my way on bio, which I was now immensely looking forward to, just to see Bella, which was stupid since I already had a girlfriend. But Bella was far too interesting to leave alone, her defensive reaction when I'd asked her about her moving around the day before and the fearless way she'd put down Lauren in front of everyone, plus the fact that she was gorgeous, smart and funny.

Still, for now, I would just try to be friends with her, and try to find out a little more about her. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

When I got to Bio, Bella hadn't arrived yet, so I sat down and waited for her. She walked into the classroom about three minutes after I did and was greeted by rapturous applause from everyone, she smiled and looked down, embarrassedly. She walked to her seat and sat down, she didn't look at me, but she was smiling happily.

"So... I think congratulations are in order, I've never seen Lauren put down like that, I have to say." I said, Bella didn't react, apart from smiling wider, I continued, "one question though, am I really an arrogant bastard?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation, she turned and grinned, and I knew I was forgiven for yesterday, I smiled back

"Nice to know." She chuckled, and I reveled in the sound of her laugh .

Mr Banner came in then, silencing the class quickly and explaining what we would be doing in the lesson. We were doing blood types and we would be finding our own blood types. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella gulp visibly at the words blood typing. Mr Banner demonstrated on Mike, and I wouldn't have mined sticking Mike with a lancet myself, he was such an generic, annoying boy- I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella putting a hand on my arm, seeming to try to steady herself. Her body swayed unsurely, her face was deathly pale even more so than usual.

"Bella?" I hissed,"Are you okay?" She looked at me, and I knew she wasn't, "Mr Banner? Bella feels faint." I called to him and he and the rest of the class looked back at her.

"Can you take her to the nurse, Edward?" He asked, and I nodded. I stood up and put my arm around her waist helping her up, she complained a little but I ignored her, I supported most of her weight as we walked to the door, the class staring at us.

As soon as we were clear of the classroom, I scooped Bella into a fireman's lift, and then she really did complain "Edward! What the hell are you doing?! What if your girlfriend sees us?" She bashed feebly on my chest.

I chuckled, "Calm down Bella, it's not like we're doing anything incriminating."

"Doesn't look like that from the outside." She muttered and I laughed again, she looked up, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? The nurse's office."

"No, just put me on the pavement for a while, I'm fine, I just need to sit down." I rolled my eyes but did as she asked. I sat down next to her and admittedly her face had lost some of its pallor. We sat in silence for a while.

"It's been a interesting day for you, hasn't it?" I chuckled, she smiled too.

"I know."

I watched her carefully for a minute or two, she was in her own world it seemed, staring into space. She bit her lip in thought, and fiddled with a lock of hair. She seemed to finally realize I was staring at her and looked at me too, I was surprised momentarily by how close our faces were, I hadn't realized how close we were sitting until that point. I got caught up in her depthless eyes as she stared at my lips then looked into my own eyes. I pushed her hair gently behind her shoulder and our faces moved closer, knowing what was coming next.

Our lips touched, gently at first but with more urgency, moving together as the world fell away around us. It felt so natural, like it was meant to be somehow. We pulled away for breath but I caught her lips chastely a few more times.

"Edward?" I knew that voice...

* * *

**Shocking! He's only known her a day and he's already snogging her :O! Who's it going to be interrupting them?**

_Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to the respective owners_

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bella :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- BPOV**

What the hell was I doing?

That question I couldn't even answer myself. One minute I was ready to pass out in Edward's arms, the next I was sat on the pavement snogging his face off. And truth be told, this was my first kiss, and now here was Edward practically raping my virgin lips. It felt good, that I couldn't deny. Bloody hell, it felt good, heat was surging through my body, and my stomach was doing back flips up to my throat. I wasn't aware of anything but Edward's lips on mine, and for a short while, I couldn't care less about anything else in the world.

Edward seemed to be an expert at this kissing business, using varying pressure and catching my lips in a way that should be illegal it felt so good. Me, I was going off instinct, hoping it was okay. Well at least he didn't pull away because I was rubbish at it. After too short a while, he started to pull back, but caught my lips chastely a few more times, he was definately an expert at kissing, I decided quickly.

"Edward?" A voice said, it sounded shocked. Edward pulled away and we both turned to see who the mystery interrupter was. A tall blonde haired man stood twenty feet in front of us, I remembered him sitting at the table at lunch yesterday, Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, I suddenly remembered.

He looked at Edward with a shocked expression, then walked away, Edward got up out and went after him, "I'll catch you later Bella." He threw over his shoulder at me as he followed after Jasper, as though we'd just been talking like friends, not snogging.

I just sat there in shock. Was that it? Weren't boys supposed to say something romantic and sweet after a first kiss? I felt somewhat cheated, bloody romantic first kiss that was, I thought sarcastically.

I got up and brushed myself off, even more annoyed to find I had a cold bum from sitting on the pavement for so long. I walked down the road from school -it was near enough the end of the day anyway and there was no point going back to bio for ten minutes-I deliberately splashed in the puddles that seemed to permanently cover every available outside surface in Forks, just to let off a little steam, I was angry, yet again with Edward and his ego, that needed to be taken down a peg or two.

Whilst waiting for the bus, I thought back over the events leading up to the kiss. We were just sitting there, in silence, I had just noticed he was staring at me so I looked at him, waiting for him to spout some sarcastic remark or put down, but he didn't, he just stared at me, inexplicably. I even couldn't remember the exact details of why we started snogging, there was just something akin to lust in his eyes that made my heart beat out of rhythm, and butterflies in hob-nailed boots kick at the walls of my stomach.

I always knew those eyes were dangerous.

I also knew that kiss was wrong, he had a girlfriend and I'd be moving away soon, not to mention he was way out of my league, like sports cars and space hoppers weren't in the same league.

I was the space hopper.

**xxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

"Edward?" I knew that voice. I turned away from Bella, a little reluctantly. As I thought, Jasper was standing in front of us with a shocked expression. I stared at him, waiting for his reaction, he was the responsible one in our group and I knew already he wouldn't approve of this, because I was still going out with Lauren. Sometimes Jasper was like my father.

He walked away, I immediately got to go after him, just in case he told Alice or someone. I remembered Bella, still sitting on the pavement. "I'll catch you later Bella." I hurriedly shouted over my shoulder, she didn't respond, but I would talk to her later, or tomorrow.

I followed Jasper right around to the gym, "Jasper!" I shouted, "Wait!"

He turned to me,"What the hell was that, Edward?" He asked, and I wished it was Alice who had caught us, she would be screaming that we make a perfect couple and plot to get us together somehow, but Jasper was sensible and disapproving as ever.

"Before you start on me Jasper, I really don't think it has anything to do with you-"

Jasper shook his head, "Edward, don't be so selfish and arrogant. You're messing with two girls, and it's not fair on them. Admittedly, I don't like Lauren but she doesn't deserve you cheating on her!"

I couldn't believe him, lecturing me on what I should and shouldn't be doing, "Get off your high horse, Jasper, like I've just said, it really has nothing to do with you. It was just one kiss, for Christ sake!"

"You just don't get it, do you Edward? Now I don't know much about Bella, but she seems like a nice girl, she shouldn't have to put up with your crap, Edward," He told me, "And I've seen what you do to girls, Edward, you make them into selfish bitches who don't care about anybody but themselves," I was about to protest, "Think about it: was Lauren Mallory a bitch before she went out with you? No. Was Tanya Denali a slut before she went out with you? No. Do you see the pattern? I short you make them just like you" He started to walk away, "And I won't tell Lauren or anyone else, as long as you stop messing with other people, I'm sick and tired of seeing you take advantage of everyone like they're your toys."

I stood there, shocked, but a small part of me wondered if what he said was true. I quickly rejected it though, it couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

**Sorry about the mid chapter POV change, I don't like using them but it was essential for this chapter.**

**It's not particularly good or long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

_Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to the respective owners_

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bella :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- BPOV**

The next day, as I walked up the hill that led to the school, I felt strangely calm. I had dispelled all negative feelings toward a certain annoying, arrogant, shockingly handsome boy the previous evening, and I was fully prepared to completely ignore him today, I knew I couldn't avoid the son of a bitch forever, but I would be damned if I didn't try.

In fact, I was to try and ignore everyone today, or at least give them monosyllabic answers till they backed off. I would be a bitch, I knew, but they'd get over it. I wasn't that interesting. I pushed my earbuds in my ears and listened to an upbeat, cheerful band to start the day off. Think happy thoughts, Bella, think happy thoughts. It was drizzling lightly today, and oddly enough I found myself enjoying the rain, it helped to clear my head somewhat. I shook my head free of that thought, nobody _enjoys_ rain.

Once inside the school, I walked straight to my first lesson, which was English with Mr Berty. Yay.  
No one had arrived yet, so I was left standing outside, iPod blaring in my ears and practically dead to the world. I was only distracted by the distant sound of somebody calling my name, I looked sown to see Alice bouncing up and down on the spot in front of me. Had Jasper told her about Edward and I yesterday? My stomach dropped.

I pulled one headphone out my ear, and was immediately met with an onslaught of excited babble, thankfully not about me and Edward. "Hey Bella! I was wondering whether you wanted to go out with me and Rose sometime, we were thinking about driving to Port Angeles to do some shopping, if you wanted to come?"

This request wasn't to hard to refuse, I hated shopping, and I was pretty sure Rosalie hated me. "Sorry. Can't." I put on my best bored voice. Her pixie face fell, and I felt unbearably guilty, but this was necessary, I couldn't make friends here.

"Not any night?" She asked, probably picking up on my nasty tone.

I swallowed the guilty lump in my throat, to say "Sorry." I didn't sound it at all, even though I felt it. I felt like a prime bitch, to be honest. I was no better than Lauren Mallory.

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave you alone then." She walked away, and I was questioning whether my policy of monosyllabic answers was a good idea or not. But like I said, it was necessary. They'd only be more hurt if I became friends with them then left. I was doing them a favour really.

Five minutes later and the rest of the class started to arrive, mindlessly babbling about _American Idol_ or something. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, how was it possible that I was having a bad day when my first lesson hadn't even started yet?

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. I thought about playing it up and going home sick, but decided it wasn't worth it. For some odd reason Edward popped into my mind as I was deciding whether to go home, I realized with a shock that I _wanted_ to see him.

For the second time in the space of 10 minutes I was distracted from my music by someone calling my name. Pulling one earphone out again, I saw the annoying blonde haired boy from my first day stride towards me, I couldn't even remember his name, "Bella babe, how are you this morning?" He put his arm around me, grinning down at me, and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

Was this what all boys were like in Washington? I wondered, trying to disentangle myself with no avail, it must be something in the water, I thought. Meanwhile, I felt everyone's eyes on me as Mike tried to pull me closer, "What are you doing, Newton?" some boy asked the very question I wanted to know the answer to and reminded me of this strange boy's name, Mike Newton, "That fine chick looks like she wants to vom." I couldn't understand much of what he said, but the bit about vomiting was true all right. I tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Play along," Mike hissed in my ear, "Bella and I are going out tonight." He announced grandly to the bystanders. Well, I thought, this is the first I've heard of it, "On a date." Mike clarified, just in case anyone thought we were going out as study mates.

There was gossips all around us, "You gonna get some action tonight, bro!" the random boy said again. I was frankly disgusted by what he implied and was about to put a stop to this nonsense when an annoyingly familiar velvet voice cut in.

"If Mike Newton gets any action tonight it'll be with his own hands, though that probably doesn't make a change." The crowd laughed as Edward slouched toward the front, charming half grin on his perfect face.

I decided to finally say something, "Seeing as we are not even going out," I half directed this at Edward, hoping he didn't think I would go out with Mike Newton. I finally got free of Mike's arm, "Is it really so hard to get a girlfriend that you have to pretend you've got one? Why don't you just make up an imaginary one instead?" I asked Mike, everyone around me laughed, and over all that I heard Edward's soft snicker the clearest.

Mike was red-faced, "She's just nervous," He assured the audience, and it was my turn to laugh. I walked off and into the lesson, thinking this entire state was bonkers.

**xxxxx**

It was lunch, and I walked into the hall, looking around for that bronze mop sub-consciously.

I saw Alice wave me over to her table with a big grin on her face, apparently she'd forgiven me for this morning. But I had to remain clinical about this school, I would only cause pain to myself and her further down the line. Call it self-preservation, call it chicken salad, whatever.

I instead sat at an empty table, not looking around to see Alice's expression now. I ate my lunch then left the hall, feeling immensely guilty, wishing I could explain to her without sounding self-centred.

Shuffling down the empty corridors to bio, I sighed. How could I have thought ignoring people would be easy? It was unbelievably hard to do, impossible without hurting someone's feeling somewhere down the line.

"Bella!" Shouted _his_ voice, I walked quicker without looking back, I thought he'd come to gloat about the whole Mike fiasco this morning, he soon caught up with me and whirled me around by my arm, his eyes were burning with anger, I wondered what I'd done, "You know, I can understand if you're pissed off with me after last night, but what hell has Alice ever done to you?" The barely controlled fury in his voice was seeping through to his eyes, he looked so... dangerous.

I was stumped for words for a few moments, and I stuttered, "I-I just..."

"Just what? She's my sister. Bella, don't you think I care about her? And you treat her like something you just scraped off the bottom of your shoes. You're a first class bitch, Bella, more fool me for thinking you were different."

"I didn't mean to-" I whispered

"All she ever did was try to be nice to you, try to make you feel welcome, I'll just tell her she's wasting her bloody time." He stalked off.

I stood there, too shocked to think let alone move. I felt sick to my stomach, and more importantly, I felt every bit the bitch Edward accused me of being.

* * *

**Brotherly love from Edward there, Aww. Bella was a bitch though wasn't she?**

**I'm back from my break now, but there's some bad news too, check my profile if you read _In The Trail Of Stars_...**

_Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to the respective owners_

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bella :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- BPOV**

I stood, rooted to the spot and stunned into paralysis. The truth of Edward's blunt assessment of me ran through my veins and I felt white hot tears sting the corners of my eyes. It hurt more than it should, being called a bitch, people had called me it plenty of times before in plenty of different towns, but coming from Edward, it felt so much worse.

I ran down the corridor, into the first toilets I saw and locked myself in a cubicle. I slid down the back of the door, breathing quickly, trying to force myself to calm down. It was not working. I ran a shaking hand through my hair, what was wrong with me? I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, hell, I could barely even think.

Why did I care what Edward thought of me? For the life of me, I couldn't work it out. A quick glance at my watch told me it was nearly half way through bio, but I wasn't going. I had no intention of coming out of the cubicle for at least an hour. Not while I was in this state. And I wouldn't be able to face_ him_ anyway.

I pulled my knees to my chest, breathing deep. God, I was so ridiculous, one little snide-y comment and I have a breakdown, I pondered to myself, but that annoying little voice popped up in the back of my head _you know it's the person who said it that matters. _

"Shut up!" I said aloud to my own mind. Now I really was going mad, brilliant. Just what I need on a day like today I thought.

I bashed my head against my knees a few times, trying to put everything back into perspective again, seeing as it had gone a little haywire since I came to this God-forsaken, damp, green hellhole of a town, I was sure it was never this complicated in all the other towns I stayed in, I went in, did the work the teachers wanted me to and left whenever my Mom clicked her fingers. And now, in the space of a few days, I was embroiled in rumours and arguments, it had to be something in the water that made this stupid town's inhabitants so bloody mental.

_Or maybe it's you, Bella, ever think about that? _The voice told me again, I gritted my teeth, wishing I could block the whole world out again, like I used to be able to, but which seemed impossible in this town, Forks; urgh, I could barely think the name of it.

It was times like this that I just wanted to scream at everyone, Edward, the teachers, my mom, Mike Bloody Annoying Newton.

Pull yourself together Bella, I thought, don't be so pathetic. Edward Cullen's opinion doesn't matter to you, it holds no interest whatsoever. He's an asshole, an arrogant, annoying, asshole. And any other bad words you can think of beginning with A.

_Yes, it does, Bella, you're falling for him, fast. _The voice spoke again. I finally got it, these were my shoulder people, my thoughts and the voice; like in cartoons when a person had an angel and a devil on their shoulders telling them what the person should do, angel telling good, devil telling bad. Only I couldn't work out which one was good and which was bad.

Falling for him? After a few days? Wasn't that a bit soon? I was attracted to him, yes, in a way that I had never been attracted to anyone else before, but falling in love, that seemed to final to be true, but why else would his words affect me so much?

I rubbed my hands down my face, such a mess, in a few days, such a bloody mess. It felt hopeless, I felt hopeless, hopeless and unfortunate to be stuck in this town. I swallowed feeling the familiar emptiness in the bottom of my throat, signalling I was about to cry, I didn't even try to stop myself this time, knowing it would be hopeless, just like me.

Tears fell silently, my face barely even moved as it bore the tears of years of repressed feelings, mainly about my Mom controlling my sorry existence, controlling where I live, and forcing me into her stupid moving game.

I left the toilets, tears still falling, not caring if I got caught for skipping bio, but it seemed like it was the end of the day anyway.

My hair fell around my face, with any luck shielding my face from the world. I hoped no one saw me like this, I hated showing weakness, to anyone, so I kept it bottled up.

An arm pulled back gently on my arm, so suddenly, I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me. I turned and was faced with the one person I really didn't want to see. Edward didn't look angry anymore, and his eyes traced the tracks of the tears with sad look in his eyes, I stared at him and he stared back, neither knew what to say, so in the end I had to break the moment. I looked down, "Excuse me." I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

I gently twisted my arm from his grip, "Bella-" He started but I was already walking away.

I half expected/wanted him to come after me and say it was all a big misunderstanding. He didn't.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about the wait for this chapter. There's no excuse for it really but I did have an exam to revise for and I just had braces put on so I haven't had the time to write much, hopefully the next few chapters will be up quicker.**

**Sorry also, for the length and deep depressingness of this chapter in particular, I suppose that's what you get when you finish writing a chapter at ten to one in the morning while listening to The Fray. **

**A little disappointed with the number of reviews for the last chapter, a little more this time, pwetty please?**

_Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to the respective owners_

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bella :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I need to thank _styx18_ who kindly helped me with the plot of this chapter and the next one plus gave me some great ideas, so thank you very much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- EPOV**

I lay completely still in my bed, unable to sleep at all. Bella's tear-streaked face kept me awake; every time I closed my eyes there she was, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. I hated myself for causing them. I knew I was too hard on her, calling her a bitch was completely uncalled for and untrue. Yes, she'd done a nasty thing to Alice, but she didn't deserve that, I was such a bastard.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, it was 5AM. I sighed and rolled over, sitting up in bed. It was no use even trying to sleep now. Getting up, I thought over my options: I could stay and go mad in my room for another 3 hours until I would normally get up, I could play some really loud rock music and wake the whole house up, or I could get up, get dressed and go for a run.

The first two weren't really feasible; I didn't have the time to go mad right now and I'd be in deep shit if I even tried the second option. So I got into sweats and creeped downstairs, I heard Alice's snores from right down the landing, she always denied that she snored but everyone knew she did, I snickered quietly.

I felt my massively over-crowded head clear almost as soon as I breathed in the cold early morning air. I should really get back into the habit of running in the morning, I thought to myself. I used to run two miles every morning, but of recent I'd fallen out of it. It was quiet in the morning. Quiet enough to think without interruptions.

I didn't know what to do about Bella. I needed to apologize, that much I knew, but would she even talk to me after what I said to her? I hoped so; it was the strangest feeling, but I missed not being able to talk to her. Stupid really, seeing as I'd known her all of a few day and I had a girlfriend. Even if I was having doubts over whether the relationship between said girlfriend and I was going anywhere. When was the last time we went out together? No, scratch that, when was the last time I _saw_ said girlfriend? I couldn't remember. Maybe it was because my head was still full of thoughts about Bella.

Why was it that I was thinking more about Bella than my own girlfriend?

Right, that was it, I would concentrate on running, not Lauren, not school and definately not Bella. But as soon as I concentrate on running I get out of breath and tired, evidently long distance runners made sure they were distracted by something when they ran.

I carried on for a bit though, I didn't want my mind to go back to- well _them. _The ground was slippery from the rain overnight, and suddenly I slipped and felt my knees scrape painfully against the gravelly ground, "Shit!" I said, wincing. I pulled up my tracksuit bottoms. They were particularly nasty grazes and were bleeding.

"Hey... Are you okay?" A voice said from above me, I looked up, and was shocked at who I saw, "Edward?" Bella asked, as shocked as I was, "Are you okay?" She asked again, looking at my knees. I was so shocked at seeing her that I'd momentarily forgotten the stinging sensations in my knees, but the reminder brought the stings back with a vengeance, I winced again, "Come on. There's a bench over there." She helped me up and I hobbled over to the bench, leaning heavily on Bella's arm. It felt nice.

We sat down and Bella fished in her bag, pulling out some tissues, "A device for every occasion." I said and Bella smiled.

"Here. Hold these on till the bleeding stops." She pushed a wad of tissues on each knee and I moved my hand to hold them to my knee cap, accidently covering her hands in the process. A surge of warmth shot up my arm at the contact. She must have felt it too as her eyes flashed up to mine before looking back down again. She pulled her hands out gently from under mine, and I instantly missed the warmth.

It was awkward between us now, as we both tried to look anywhere but each other,"I didn't know you were a doctor."

She seemed grateful I had broken the silence, "Not quite. I took a fist aid course last year."

I nodded and we fell into another awkward silence. "Listen Bella, I need to-" I started.

At the exact same time she said, "Edward, I really want to-" We smiled tentatively, "You go first." She told me.

"Bella, I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday, it was totally out of line, I was angry and didn't think about what I was doing, and I didn't mean any of it. I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"Oh. I was just about to apologize to you." Bella said.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Okay, here goes." She started, taking a deep breath, "Edward, I'm really sorry. You were right, I was a total bitch to Alice and I didn't mean to hurt her. Obviously I'll apologize to her too, but I wanted you to know I was sorry as well." We were in silence for a while, digesting what the other had said.

"I forgive you." We said at the same time and laughed quietly.

This time the still air between us was not awkward, we'd made peace with each other. I felt calm now, and for a short while as we sat there, I didn't worry about anything at all. Just Bella's presence made me feel better about everything. It was still quite cold, and the sky was clouded over, not with grey clouds, it was white and low lying fog lined the ground.

Bella sighed contentedly by my side, the asked, "How are your knees?"

I'd completely forgotten about my grazes till then, "Oh, fine I think. I don't think they're bleeding anymore."

"Let's see." She knelt in front of the bench and gently pulled the tissues away. She examined them then pulled a few more tissues out and wiped the excess blood from around the wound, "It's not bleeding anymore, but make sure you put some anti-septic cream or spray on them when you get home, make sure they don't get infected."

"Yes mom." She laughed, I watched her shiver a bit as she got up, "Being so knowledgeable about first aid, shouldn't you have put some more layers on? Wouldn't want you getting pneumonia now; would we?" I pulled my jacket off and draped it over her slim frame before she could complain.

Of course, Bella being Bella, she still complained, "I'm fine, Edward, honest." She tried to take it off but I held the two sides of the zip together.

"Oh no you don't. I insist. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. No complaints."

She sighed but had a teasing smile on her face, "Fine, if it shuts you up."

I laughed, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

We walked together, talking about unimportant things until we got to her apartment building. She turned to me, smiling shyly, "Thanks for walking me home, and for giving me your jacket." She handed back my jacket.

"No problem."

"I'll see you in school then. And thanks again." She seemed to decide on something. Up on her tip toes, she kissed my cheek, lingering there for a second longer than was strictly necessary. "See you later, Edward." She walked backwards, biting her lip to keep from smiling, only turning at the last minute.

I stood there for a minute, thoroughly dazzled, with a big stupid grin on my face. Damn, I was falling for her and fast. I turned and walked away, still under the effects of Bella's spell, as I knew I would be the next time I saw her, and the next and the next.

* * *

**Thank you all very very very much for the kind reviews, especially those who review every chapter, you're all too kind!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm a bit worried about the big dialogue between Edward and Bella, too boring? BTW things will get more exciting in the next chapter, this chapter is a little bit dull, isn't it?**

_Disclaimer: All characters and anything recognizable belong to the respective owners_

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bella :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** So sorry about the wait for this, it's inexcusable really. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- BPOV**

I felt a lot happier when I walked to school after I'd apologized to Edward. Now that the air was cleared, the outlook looked a lot better.

And, as another plus, it was sunny, in Forks! I was shocked too. Well, it wasn't Arizona sunny, of course, but it my book, any sunshine was good sunshine. Again I walked up the hill to school with my iPod in my ears, this time listening to something more mellow.

I breezed into the school, building without a care in the world. For once.

As I traipsed the steps up to my first lesson, I thought about what had happened this morning. I still didn't know why Edward was out at that hour, by the look of it he was running. I supposed he didn't get that male model body without a bit of work. I shivered, just thinking about his body. One thing was now clear, we had a connection, some kind of bond. I hadn't noticed till now, but it was there; like the air between us was full of electricity, _potential..._No, that last one was wrong. He had a girlfriend, he had girlfriend. I repeated it in my head like a mantra, it was inappropriate to make a move on him while he was still with Lauren. Even if she was a snotty cow.

But... just because I could actually make a move on him, didn't mean I couldn't think about it. I let my mind drift more than willingly back to the kiss we'd shared, the way his lips had covered mine so perfectly, his long hands in my hair, the warmth of his body so close to mine...

"Bella?" The soft voice made me jump, pulling me from my delusional-but-oh-so-desirable fantasies, I looked up with wide eyes at Jasper, "Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could talk to you for minute?"

"It's fine." I said, "What is it?" I hoped Alice or Edward hadn't told him about the being a bitch thing. The last thing I needed was an overprotective boyfriend ranting at me. But to my surprise, he started from a completely different angle.

"It's about Edward." I bit my lip, "I just want to warn you, Bella, because you seem like a nice girl, and Alice has taken a shine to you and wouldn't want you hurt, especially by her brother."

I stared at him, perplexed, "I don't understand." I admitted.

"Edward..." he started, "is someone you need to be careful around. I'm not saying you shouldn't get involved with him, but please be careful Bella. He has a nasty habit of picking girls up then dropping them when something prettier comes along." I didn't like the way he talked about Edward, like he took girls like me in like stray dogs, "I've seen it happen to girls before you and I'm sure they won't have been the last."

Feeling quite offended by his speech, I struggled to keep my voice polite, "Thanks for the advice, Jasper, I'll bear it in mind." I said tightly, hoping the venom in my voice didn't seep through. I knew he was only trying to help me, but I couldn't help but think he was looking down on me for one of the seemingly many girls Edward 'picked up.' I smiled just as tightly, and walked off, feeling more and more pissed the more I thought about Jasper's comments. I didn't see what right he had to '_warn'_ me about Edward, it was none of his business. Besides, Edward wasn't like that; I mean he did have a bitch of a girlfriend now, but that didn't mean anything... Did it?

I shook off my stupid insecurities for the moment and walked to English, trying in vain to clear my mind of what Jasper told me.

The lessons I had before lunch were just a blur; a long, loud, stressful blur, teachers barking at the class to shut up, work folders slamming on desks and kids chattering mindlessly around me. By the end of it all I had a blistering headache. Not to mention the whole Jasper saga that seemed to echo louder in my head than even Mr Berty's voice, which under any other circumstance I would have thought impossible.

What happened to my good mood from this morning, I wondered, it seemed to have disappeared with the sunshine; the clouds were now a dark grey, the kind of colour you'd expect to see at the end of the world.

Despite my slowly worsening mood, there was still something I wanted to do, which was mainly for Edward's benefit. I waited at the entrance to the canteen until Alice came around the corner, "Alice?" I said tentatively, I wasn't sure what kind of mood she'd be in after my behaviour yesterday.

She turned around and smiled "Hey Bella! Do you wanna sit with us today?" Apparently all was forgiven and forgotten.

"Sure, thanks." We walked into the canteen together, "Hey, I was thinking; I actually need to buy some stuff anyway so if the invitation's still open, could I go shopping with you?" I said it as a question.

She clapped her hands excitedly, "Sure Bella! We can go this weekend if you're not busy. I'll ask Rose too! We're going to have so much fun!" While I doubted if this would be true, I grinned too, just to match her enthusiasm.

Only Emmett properly greeted me when I reached the Cullen table. Rosalie didn't say anything but smiled a little at me, which was a change from what happened on my first day. Jasper shot me a loaded look, which I tried to ignore as best I could. Edward didn't put in an appearance at all.

**xxxxx**

Soon enough it was time for bio. I was nervous about facing Edward after what Jasper had told me this morning. It was stupid that I was still hung up on it, I didn't even know it was true. I decided the best way was to confront him about the whole thing.

He smiled as I came in looking gorgeous as ever, I tried my best for an acceptable smile back but I didn't know how it looked from the outside. "Hey you, what's up?" He said casually as I sat down.

"Nothing really." I replied, arranging my folder so it was in line with the edge of the table, orderliness was an OCD that came out when I was nervous.

I could feel his eyes watching me do this, "Okay then." He chuckled in a way that questioned my sanity.

Thankfully, Mr Banner chose that exact moment to make a grand entrance into the room, throwing his books onto the desk making everyone jump. After a brief explanation of the inner workings of photosynthesis he set us to work, writing an essay about it. Once everyone was in the midst of discussion about American Idol and whether Lady Gaga was a dude or a chick (exact words, I kid you not), I finally drew up the courage to ask Edward about his past strays- I mean, girlfriends.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?

He chuckled, "You just did but go on."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

He laughed out loud at my question, but I kept my gaze trained on him, analyzing his body language. "You're asking me about my love life?" I kept silent, waiting for an answer, "I don't know," That was a bad sign, "A few, I suppose. Why?"

I ignored his question and asked another, "And how many of them dumped you?"

He looked bemused by my admittedly odd line of questioning, "Are you trying to wound my ego or something? A couple did, yeah." I nodded accepting this. Suddenly Jasper's 'warning' didn't seem so frightening. I smiled at him properly this time, "You're an enigma all wrapped up in a riddle, Bella." He chuckled, still looking confused, I laughed quietly and looked back down at my work.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so when I said things would get more exciting in the A/N last chapter I should have said, things will get more exciting in the next few chapters, not in this chapter, I'm trying build up to it you see, I think it might be too much build up though . But they have already had their fair share of emotional, so maybe their in for some dull. Still think it's a bit too dull.**

**I know the wait for this has been long, but I'm on my summer holidays in a few days (which means I have six weeks off :) and I'll be able to post so much more in that time, maybe even get close to finishing.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Still._

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

_**Bella :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- BPOV**

The next day was Saturday and Alice had caught me after school to refine the details of our little shopping trip. If I said I was looking forward to it, I'd be lying but it was something I needed to do; I wanted Edward to see I wasn't a total cow mainly, but I wanted to make amends to Alice too.

Alice was going to pick me up in her car at ten then we'd go to pick up Rosalie from her house then we'd drive to Seattle from hers. I was a little worried about Rosalie being there, I mean, she'd smiled at me the other day but that hardly meant we were friends. I hadn't forgotten her indifference to me on my first day, I'd liked her for it then, but now I would be with her all day I was worried about it.

I needn't have worried; Rosalie seemed a little uncomfortable with me for most of the drive to Seattle, but Alice soon broke the ice between us and then we were talking like old friends. And I actually really enjoyed myself, Rosalie-or Rose as she told me to call her- and Alice were really good company and I had forgotten how nice it was to have a girly day out.

Alice, I soon learnt, was in love with all things shopping and fashion, probably as much as Jasper. She made several critiques to my style.

"Well Bella," She sighed as we walked into the mall, looking me up and down,"you haven't got a bad sense of style, I'll give you that much. But you need to be more _daring_!" I looked down at myself; I thought I looked pretty good myself. I wore stone wash skinny jeans, a stripy shoulder top and converse to match the jeans. I frowned.

Rose shook her head, "Take no notice of her, Bella, I happen to think you look great." I smiled my thanks.

Alice threw her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm just saying. I know the exact colour that would go with your skin tone too, such a shame you won't let me style you..." She gave me a puppy dog look.

"No way, Alice, I like myself the way I am. There is no way you're getting near me with potentially dangerous coat hangers. No." I said forcefully

**xxxxx**

Twenty minutes, several bargaining chips and three surprisingly sharp shoves from tiny Alice I was in the changing room of a shop in the mall. Alice was throwing me various clothes over the top of the door which I had to try on then parade in front of her like an model on a catwalk while she critiqued. I felt like a complete and utter loony.

Rose, thankfully didn't get involved in Alice's styling session. She tried on some stuff herself, all of which looked great on her. I felt very much the Plain Jane standing next to her. But I bought a few things which Alice told me looked "totally gorgeous" on. Alice pulled things off shelves and bought them for herself without even trying them on

We got some lunch in one of the many cafes in the centre all the while gossiping about school and the like. We compared purchases and discussed the pros and cons of different types of jeans, I felt a like a true girly girl, if only for an hour. And Edward was totally off my mind, but not for long apparently.

Alice leant back in her chair and clapped her hands excitedly. "Right girls, beauty salon time!" My eyes were as wide as saucers at this point, "Oh, did I not tell you? We're going to get pampered and preened!" She smiled like a kid in a candy shop, "Come on, Bella, it'll be fun!"

I let them drag me out of the mall and over the road to the salon. It looked very extremely professional, not to mention expensive. I thought of the solitary 5 dollar note that resided in my purse, and knew it would be enough to get one thin coat of nail polish on one nail, "Um... Alice, I really can't afford this, after the clothes and everything, I don't have that much left..."

Rose shushed me quickly, "Pfft, don't be silly, Bella, it's on us!"

I tried to protest against this, really I did. But they absolutely insisted, and I ended up sitting up on one of the high stools, having a manicure. Of course I felt very touched that they'd pay for me to have all this done, seeing as they hadn't known me for very long at all, but I didn't like feeling like I owed them.

They even paid for me to get my hair done! I got it layered and some highlights put in. They both told me how good I looked while I thanked them profusely for paying. We chatted as the stylist worked on our hair.

"So Bella, any boys caught your eye yet?" Rose asked coyly, Edward immediately popped into my mind.

I blushed red and looked down at my hands, much to the annoyance of the stylist who was trying to brush my hair at the time, "I think that's a yes! Who is he? Jock? Indie? I'll bet he's smart, is he smart? Tell me everything!" Alice bombarded me with questions.

I thought carefully before answering, "There is this one boy... I don't think anything will happen though, he's got a girlfriend." Most of that was true.

They both sighed, luckily not pushing me for anymore details on _him. _"Shame, all the best boys are, I suppose." Alice was obviously thinking of Jasper when she said this, "Well there's always Mike Newton, he's got a thing for you hasn't he?" I looked at her to check she wasn't serious.

Rose smiled and put in, "As much as I think he's a sexy beast" I chuckled at the thought "I thought he was going out with Jessica Stanley?"

We sat in speculative silence for a while, "Maybe he's got a cousin?" I wondered. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**xxxx**

By the time we got back it was gone five. Alice convinced us to go back to her house for tea, so I phoned my Mom and told her the plan, she seemed happy I went out with friends which was admittedly a change from my usual staying in my room all day.

Not gonna lie, I was nervous about seeing Edward, but then again I was _always_ nervous about seeing Edward. Luckily when we got into her house, Edward wasn't in, or he was upstairs. Their house was undeniably beautiful, right on the edge of the forest with views that looked out onto it; it was a white classic mansion house, the kind of place you'd expect to see Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet living. It was massive too, I only saw a few of the rooms on the whirlwind tour they took me on. All I thought was that I'd love to live somewhere like this.

And apparently Alice and Edward's mom was an interior designer so the inside of the house beautifully furnished too, with rich fabrics and lustrous sofas. I met their parents later on. Alice introduced me.

Mrs Cullen had just got in from work when we ran into her, "Rose, how nice to see you again!" She gave Rose a hug, then smiled at me, "And a new face, who's this?" She asked.

Alice introduced us with a casual wave of her hand, "Mom, Bella-Bella, Mom"

I smiled nervously, "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. Mrs Cullen is my mother-in-law. Are you girls staying for tea?"

"If it's no trouble..." I said.

"Of course not! It'll be ready in about half an hour."

Rose, Alice and I went to Alice's room before tea, putting on some music and talking. Alice convinced me to let her and Rose put make up on me, which I ended up not regretting surprisingly, I looked good. The make up was natural and light, and went well with my new highlights. They were being so nice to me, I was really glad I'd agreed to this shopping trip.

We were laughing at one of Rose's stories about something Emmett had done when Edward poked his shockingly adorable, snoggable head around the door. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I saw him. He'd evidently just had a shower and his thick hair was still damp; the tight light blue t-shirt he wore clung sexily to his oh-so-defined chest,"What's all this noise about then?" His gorgeous eyes surveyed the room and I saw him do a double take when he saw me. I suppressed a smile. He recovered himself quickly though.

"We're having a girly chat, Edward, if you'd like to stay and discuss the pros and cons of tampons over pads, then you're more than welcome to stay." Alice smiled angelically. Edward eyes widened and he seemed to realize he was _way_ out of his depth here. He left quickly but I was sure I saw him wink at me quickly, but I couldn't be sure.

**xxx**

It was after tea it happened. I stumbled along the dark landing, looking for a toilet. Alice had given me directions but this house was so big I couldn't be sure which door was which. Then I heard it. The most beautiful music you've ever heard, a piano playing softly from the end of the landing. I had to investigate.

Walking along while the music got louder, I stopped outside a door I was sure the music was coming from. The door was slightly ajar, and looking inside I was so shocked at who I saw behind a baby grand piano. Edward smiled without looking up, "You can come in, Bella. I don't bite." He told me, "Much." He added as an after thought, then laughing at his own joke.

I blushed at being caught spying on him, but walked in nervously, "Hey." I stood in front of the door awkwardly.

He smirked amusedly, "Hey." He was still playing but a slower melody this time. He didn't look like he needed to concentrate on playing at all, it looked as though it just came to him, like it was completely effortless to him.

"I didn't know you played." I said, gesturing to the piano.

He chuckled, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Bella." I didn't know how to take this statement, so I didn't say anything. I just stood there, probably looking very uncomfortable, "You know, you don't have to stand there, come and sit down." He took one hand off the piano to pat the stool next to him. I blushed again and went to the stool sitting as far enough away as the velvet quilted stool would allow.

I watched, fascinated, as his fingers glided elegantly across the piano ivory, almost stroking the keys, and making the most lovely sounds escape from it, "Did you compose this?" I asked in awe, he nodded, eyes on the piano. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Do you like it?" He asked, obviously curious.

I was breathless when I answered, "It-It's so beautiful." I stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

He looked at me and smiled widely, "Thank you, Bella." He said softly, "That means a lot to me." My cheeks got hot again. We sat in silence for a while, listening to him play. The world around us seemed to fall away, we were in our own private little bubble filled with undoubtedly the most amazing music I had ever heard, "Can you play?" He asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

I laughed, remembering the time in one of the elementary schools I went to, I had done keyboards in music, and the disastrous performance in front of the class, "I haven't got a musical bone in my body."

He laughed too, "Now, I'm sure that's not true." He told me as I shook my head in protest, "Come on, I'll teach you." I looked up at him confusedly, my brow furrowed, his eyes were dancing and amused. He took hold of my hands gently and put them on the piano. His warm hands covered mine easily, softly pressing my fingers on the right keys and moving them along to play a simple tune, "See. You're playing piano." He told me softly. I could barely breath let alone speak, my poor heart was bouncing around in my chest at his intense tone.

We looked at each other and our playing ceased as our faces got closer, "I broke up with Lauren today." He breathed as our faces were a inch or two away.

I didn't know how to respond to this, "Oh." I muttered lamely, distracted by his angel's face so close and my racing pulse.

He chuckled, "Don't worry Bella, I'm fine," His face got slightly closer, "But it means there's nothing stopping me from doing this..." He trailed off as his eyes drifted shut. I knew exactly what was coming next. And a very large part of me _desperately_ wanted what was coming next.

But, somehow, God knows how, I resisted. I pushed him gently back by the chest. His eyes snapped open, questioningly. I smiled apologetically at him, biting my lip, "I thought you wanted-" He started but I cut him off.

"I do. Really I do." I could see he was about to question me so I told him my reasons before he could say anything, "But I'm not going to be your rebound girl, Edward, I won't do it." I shook my head slowly.

He looked shocked at my statement, "You wouldn't be!" I just smiled.

"Maybe some other time..." I took a deep breath to clam myself from the intense moment we just had. "See you later Edward." I got up and walked backwards to the door.

"Bella!" He whined.

I was out the door by then though. I was about to head downstairs again, when I realized I desperately needed the toilet.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed. ****Bella's outfit is linked on my profile along with pictures of where Bella, Rose and Alice went. **

**Summer Hols! I told you I'd be able to update more frequently now, it's only been a few days since my last chapter :) **

**This is by far the longest chapter I've done and the one I'm most happy with. I was inspired today for some reason. **

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be out shopping with all the money it's worth._

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

_**Bella :)**_


End file.
